


Breakfast On The Enterprise

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu has a hangover from the night before, but Uhura isn't sympathetic to his pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast On The Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for helens78 who wanted [Sulu/anybody, breakfast](http://bridgetmkennitt.insanejournal.com/229049.html?thread=882361#t882361). I tried for slash, but this story called to me instead. I'll write you another one that's specifically slashy!

Sulu stumbled into the mess hall and grumbled his thanks when Uhura handed him a cup of coffee. "You're a life saver," he said, right before taking a gulp of the liquid.

She smirked and sat down to drink her own cup. "I don't know why you let Kirk goad you into staying up all night with his stupid challenges."

Sulu drank down the last of the coffee and rested the cup on the table, along with his head nestled on his arms. "I'm not the only one who goes."

"Yes, but you're smarter than them." Uhura set her cup aside as she leaned across the table, her multitude of braids falling over her shoulders. "Please tell me my faith in you hasn't been for nothing."

He looked up and flashed her a thumbs up. "I'm able to walk while the others can barely get off the floor, _including_ Kirk."

"That's my boy." She raised her hand and called attention to a server passing by them. "Can we have two of whatever's being served for breakfast? Thanks." Uhura turned her attention back to Sulu. "You'll feel a lot better with some food in you."

"Urgh, I think I just want another cup of coffee. Anything else and I may throw up."

Uhura rolled her eyes. "Wuss. If I didn't think it was so childish to stay up all night, I'd show you boys how to _handle_ one's drink."

The server arrived with two plates and placed them on the table. Uhura picked up a fork while Sulu lifted his head to stare at the food. "Is this punishment? Am I being punished?" he asked. The food in question was scrambled eggs, four slices of bacon, two sausage links, and a scoopful of hash browns. Everything looked greasy enough to start a heart attack.

"Yes," she said bluntly. "And then after this torture session, I am dragging you along to help me practice _kal-toh_ before I play a game with Spock this evening."

Sulu finally mustered enough courage to take a bite of some scrambled eggs. "You're getting into a lot of Vulcan culture lately. Care to make a statement?" He finished his sentence with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Uhura pointed her fork towards him. "Yeah, finish your breakfast."

Sulu laughed and did as he was told.


End file.
